


Every Year

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig took it upon himself to bake Gilbert a cake for his birthday every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Year

It was something Ludwig did for him every year. Gilbert wasn't big on many sweets, and didn't like store-bought pastries of things he did like. Ludwig knew all of this, so he took it upon himself to make Gilbert a cake for his birthday every year.

That was why it was a surprise when his brother appeared in the kitchen, as Ludwig was almost finished preparing.

"Bruder? What do you want?" Ludwig inquired. Gilbert remained quiet as he walked into their kitchen, hands behind his head.

"What kind is it?" He asked, giving the counter of ingredients a causal glance.

"You're favorite, of course." Ludwig answered. He went back to the pan and slid it into the oven, setting the time. "It'll be an hour." He straightened back up and turned to his brother.

"We should go out tonight, get drunk off our asses! What do you say?" Gilbert proposed.

"We always do that for your birthday, Bruder. Besides, you do that every week anyway." Ludwig pointed out. Gilbert pouted.

"Then, what do you think we should do instead, huh? Any great ideas _Bruderlein_?" Gilbert poked Ludwig's cheek.

"Why don't you go somewhere with Francis of Antonio?" Ludwig suggested. "You never go out with them for your birthday."

"-Oh, that's true. I guess I could." Gilbert mumbled. Ludwig looked back from his cleaning when he realized Gilbert had become quiet again. Ludwig could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Hell, great idea! I'll call Francis up, then. We'll have an awesome time with Antonio somewhere!" Gilbert turned away and laughed out loud. Ludwig could tell, though, that something really was wrong.

"Bruder? Really, what's wrong?" Ludwig called out. He tried to reach for his brother's arm, but the man was moving-almost running- away.

"Next time, don't even bother making a cake." He called out, and disappeared from the kitchen. Ludwig followed but heard the door upstairs close. He sighed, seeing no use to try to fix his mistake.

Ludwig was making the finishing touches to fresh cake on the platter when he heard heavy footsteps coming back down. He turned to see Gilbert again, standing in the doorway into the large room. He noticed the sour face and phone in his hand.

"Did you call them?" Ludwig asked.

"Psh, the losers. Antonio said something about the Italys and Belgium, and went on to this long rant about something. Francis said he was busy." Gilbert complained, dropping the phone onto the counter.

"Look, Bruder…" Ludwig started, but Gilbert signaled him to stop as he walked over and sat down at the small table they had for the two of them in the kitchen.

"West."

"Your cake is done." Without waiting for a reply, Ludwig cut a small slice into the cake, and placing the slice on a small plate and giving it to his brother, who accepted.

"Tastes good." Gilbert commented as he took a bite.

"I'm sorry, Bruder." Ludwig said, sitting down in front of his brother. Gilbert looked up from his cake with a piercing stare that caught Ludwig off guard.

"Sorry for what?" He asked curtly. Ludwig was speechless, so he continued. "You're saying sorry but you don't even know why. You're practically lying." His tone was harsh, making Ludwig flinch.

"I'm… sorry." Ludwig apologized again.

"West… You do realize, for my birthday in the last whoever-knows-how-damn-long, has always been just the two of us." Gilbert noted. Ludwig only nodded, dumbfounded.

"And we'd always go drinking afterward." Ludwig added.

"Do you hate doing this, every year?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig almost missed him asking, as his voiced had lowered to almost a whisper.

"Hate it? I don't hate it. Bruder…" It was then Ludwig understood what this was all about. "Bruder." He said in a stern voice.

"Hn?" Gilbert replied, stuffing another piece of the cake into his mouth.

"Let's go see a movie or go to a restaurant, tonight. For your birthday." Ludwig proposed. Gilbert looked back up from the now empty platter.

"Will there be booze?" He asked, a smirk dancing onto his face. Ludwig could only smile back.

"Of course, whatever you want. It's your birthday after all." Ludwig replied. Gilbert couldn't help but grin.

"Damn straight!" He laughed, while Ludwig muttered 'you've been at America's too much'.

"Then I'll go get ready. Don't eat all of the cake." Ludwig stood up from his seat and cleared the table of a few plates. Gilbert followed him through the kitchen before stopping at the doorway.

"Will there also be a happy birthday kiss?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig turned back around, stepping forward as his lips touched Gilbert's soundly. The chaste kiss soon ended with Ludwig strangely calm, not even blushing.

" _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Bruder_." Ludwig spoke and quietly walked up the stairs to prepare for their sudden new plans. Gilbert grinned ear to ear from the innocent kiss before following his brother up the stairs to also get ready. They would go out together, and come back for the rest of the cake.

It was something they did every year, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruder- Brother  
> Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag- Literally congratulations on your birthday. It's another way to say happy birthday, I thought it suited better.


End file.
